Seijuro
by Scripted Imagination
Summary: "Seijuro-kun" There he goes again, saying his name oh so casually and effortlessly. It was melodious, like music to Akashi's ears and yet it feels like a never ending torture cause everyone be damned, he now oh so wanted to smack his lips on the others' plump pink ones...and with Kuroko's actions, it would be hard for Akashi to resist.


**Summary: "Seijuro-kun" There he goes again, saying his name oh so casually and effortlessly. It was melodious, like music to Akashi's ears and yet it feels like a never ending torture cause everyone be damned, he now oh so wanted to smack his lips on the other's plump pink ones...and with Kuroko's actions, it would be hard for Akashi to resist.**

**Disclaimer: KNB? Nope, not mine.**

**Unbeta'ed. A little OOC. Crappy kiss scene.**

* * *

**~ Seijuro ~**

Akashi Seijuro, for the lack of better explanation is now facing a predicament that he, for the first time in his life can't run away from nor can he do anything to make things warp into something he can have full control with. For the first time in his life, Akashi Seijuro felt strangely vulnerable.

His knees for some reason wanted to tremble down on their own and his peace of mind seemed to have shattered... He can't think straight. He can't concentrate on his activities and worst, he would space out and be unfocused.

Normally, he would have already done something to fix it up as he had always hated feeling and being weak. He is Akashi Seijuro afterall, but the situation or rather the person behind is someone or rather the only one that Akashi considers as his only weakness.

The panthom player, Kuroko Tetsuya. Yes, the shadow player is the reason for the captain's current situation.

And it all started during their early morning practice session...

**_flashback..._**

_"Where's Tetsuya?" The Teiko captain instantly noticed the absence of their panthom player, he afterall, had been harboring romantic feelings for the shadow as long as he can remember._

_Not that anyone else knows, Akashi Seijuro had been practically a master when it comes to hiding his feelings. Doesn't mean he just stood their while others had their way with his precious property, Akashi Seijuro afterall doesn't fancy the fact that Kuroko's being surrounded by imbeciles with lustful advances who doesn't deserve the teal head. Why do you think he always carry scissors around?_

_Besides, they can't win against an emperor. The game to Kuroko Tetsuya's heart had already been written to its final conclusion and its obvious that Akashi Seijuro will win._

_After he survives the upcoming ordeal that is._

_"Sorry I'm late" Tetsuya Kuroko announced upon his arrival._

_"As this is your first time being late, I'll let you off the hook but I don't want any repeats"_

_"Yes, Seijuro-kun"_

_Akashi Seijuro as well as practically everyone present in the gym stared at the other with shock, disbelief, wonder and amazement._

_"Did you just call me by my first name?" Akashi Seijuro managed to ask as he tried hard to hide the blush that had treathened to rise on his cheeks. Tetsuya calling his name just felt so right._

_"Yes, I did Seijuro-kun"_

_There he goes again. Damnit, Akashi's heart is pumping so fast now._

_"Why are you doing this Tetsuya?"_

_"I'm sorry but I can't tell you my reason" Kuroko bowed down before walking away to approach one Aomine Daiki who then started bombarding the shadow player with questions, trying to figure out what's going on._

_"Tetsu, I am your light. I should know everything"_

_"You're not my mother, Aomine-kun"_

_"Kurokochii, call me Ryota too!"_

_"Not gonna happen Kise-kun" The blond as usual wailed at the blunt rejection from the teal head._

_"Kurochin...Akachin..." Murasakibara didn't really have the time to wonder as he was too busy with his snacks._

_"Oha-Asa stated that both Aquarius and Saguitarius will have an interesting day today. I wonder what's going to happen, not that I'm interested" Midorima wore a black polka dotted necktie with his uniform, apparently his lucky item for the day._

_Akashi Seijuro remained rooted on his position._

**_...end of flashback_**

"Seijuro-kun seems to be thinking deep about something" in came the voice that is Akashi's current predicament.

There he goes again, effortlessly stating Akashi's given name as if he's simply exhaling excess air. One more thing, it sounded like a damn beautiful melody to Akashi's own ears.

Doesn't Tetsuya realize how much of a torture he's doing to the red head simply by calling out his name?

"Seijuro-kun" Came the seemingly nonchalant voice from the panthom player but for one Akashi Seijuro, the simple name calling had sparked his innermost romantic and yes, lustful desires around the shadow player.

"Can you please stop that" Akashi conviniently placed a towel on his head, shadowing his handsome face to hide the deep blush that had once again crawled up his face. Why does Tetsuya calling him by his first name have this kind of heart-pulpitating, blood-rushing kind of effect? Maybe it simply was because it is Tetsuya.

"The what, Seijuro-kun?"

"You calling me by my first name"

"Ah..." Kuroko seemed to nod in understanding.

Akashi sighed with relief. As much as he loved hearing Tetsuya calling his name, the captain is a bit scared that he might do something that will turn the other's trust around him. A Kuroko hating him is the last thing in Akashi's mind.

"But I don't want to, Seijuro-kun"

Akashi groaned. This really is torture.

"I swear Tetsuya if I here you say my name one more time, I won't be able to resist myself"

"...But I like calling Seijuro by his name. It feels really nice"

The red head's eyes slightly snapped in realization. Did the other just said that he like calling him by his name? Akashi really, really won't be able to stop now. Just one more and to hell with resisting himself. Just one more...

"What's wrong Seiju-

Kuroko's eyes slightly widened, and for the first time had been filled with various emotions, as Akashi suddenly interrupted his words by crashing their lips together. Akashi's lips moved slightly, claiming more of the shadow player whom as he had expected, tasted so damn good he was starting to get addicted.

Kuroko who had been surprised with the sudden action remained unmoving for a brief moment until his hands, as if in auto pilot, had slowly moved their way towards Akashi's head and inching him closer before responding with the kiss. Akashi smirked triumphantly inside as he carefully pushed the other, kiss still not broken, towards the walls and deepening the kiss ones more and opting the other to open his mouth, giving the captain full acess to the other's delectable lips. Akashi kissed even deeper. He had felt something from the other, it was as if Kuroko is enjoying the kiss as much as he do and then there where these emotions coming from the shadow. Lust, desire and a great amount of love.

Akashi can't stop himself from being hopeful that his feelings aren't just one sided.

They never knew how long the kiss had lasted, but surely thank goodness they're both athletes or they may not have lasted that long.

Allthough in Akashi's opinion, he had wanted more.

"What was that for?" Kuroko asked nonchalantly but a faint blush adorned his pale white cheeks. Akashi never bothered hiding his smirk as he stared at the other with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I did told you that I might end up doing something if you don't stop calling me by my name"

"Ah, then Akashi-kun must not have liked it when I call his name that's why he stopped me" Kuroko frowned as he tilted his head to avoid the other's gaze, thinking that his captain only kissed him to make him stop.

Akashi stared at the other with concern and guilt. See? This is what he wanted to avoid, Kuroko having the wrong idea.

"No, Tetsuya please listen to me..."

"You don't have to, Akashi-kun. I totally understand, I'm not going to address you by your name from now on. I'm sorry for inconvincing you"

"No Tetsuya! You've got it all wrong" Akashi gently cupped the other's chin, making them face each other eye to eye "I love it when you say my name. I like the way it sounds on my ears. It feels right, sounding like a beautiful melody. It's a tune I don't mind hearing over and over again"

"Then why do you want me to stop?"

"It's because every single time that you say my name, it's just so beautiful that I'm having a hard time to not just grab you and claim your lips. You have no idea how much I've resisted myself but when you've said that you like calling my name that's the moment when I was unable to resist myself"

Kuroko blushed at the reality behind. "Wait does that mean that Akashi-kun likes me?"

Akashi chuckled "Like would be an understatement. I don't just like you Tetsuya, I love you for I don't know how long and can you please go back to first name basis? I sort of already miss it "

Kuroko chuckled and much to Akashi's awe, had buried his face towards the other's chest and mumbling something the captain didn't manage to catch.

"Hm? What was it that you said?"

"I said I love Seijuro-kun too and I like saying your name" Akashi smiled at the confession coming from the teal head.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now" Akashi planted a kiss on the other's forehead.

"I'm happy too"Kuroko stated with so much satisfaction. He had always harboredfeelings for his captain and to know that the other feels the same had just made everyting perfect

"Who told you to call me by my name anyway?"

"Momoi-san. She says it'll work wonders, I guess she's right"

Akashi chuckled with amusement "Looks like I'll have to thank her later"

Then he leaned to claim the pair of awaiting lips once more.

.

.

.

Satsuki Momoi watched happily at the corner, her plans having successful results. She had noticed the stares and the stolen glances, it was obvious that the two like each other but none of them had made any advances. Let's just say that Satsuki got impatient with the lack of progress and so she had put things into her own hands.

Her winning smile suddenly turned into a mischievous smirk when a blond copy cat passed by.

"Hey Ki-chan!"

"Momoichii?"

"You know what? I think you should start calling Dai-chan by his name"

The model stared at their basketball manager with confusion. Satsuki's eyes glinted with sparkling resolve making Ryota wonder if such thing is even possible.

If things work out well, she'll be hitting another target in a bullseye. "so what do you say?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if the kiss scene sounded crappy. I can't write a proper one to save my life and its the best I can do.**

**Anyways, this is my first full length AkaKuro one-shot and I hope you guys do like this one. Reviews are welcomed, drop one on your way out.**


End file.
